Sailor V [The Super Hero]
by Ella aka Serena
Summary: Mina's life gets turned upside down. Artemis tells her about her past. Mina must become Sailor V to save her friend Madison AND Earth. Will she defeat the evil that destroyed her past to save everyone?
1. Mina's Life

Title: Mina's Life  
By: Ella aka Serena  
  
My stories are a bit of a crossover. They are mostly Sailor V and Artemis's adventures. Madison Tomohoya is playing herself from Card Captors. Li from Card Captors is playing Jamie Asai.   
  
~*********~  
  
An alarm went off. The ringing clock read 7am. A girl tossed and turned in her bed, causing the cat sleeping on the bed to turn a bit too.  
  
This girl has long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes full of adventure and fun. She's medium height and thin. This girl happens to be English, for she was born in England. She is 13 years old. She likes playing games, trying to be fun, and she's caring, understanding, and a great listener. She has good grades in school. She likes sports, her favorite being volleyball and being a captain on the volleyball team. This girl attends Grass Valley Jr. High School. She likes her two best friends, Madison Tomohoyo and Jamie Asai. She cares deeply for her parents, and she's an only child. Her name is Mina Aino. Her cat's name is Artemis and he has white fur and a yellow crescent moon on his forhead. For some unknown reason, he can talk human! But he only speaks to Mina.  
  
Mina woke got out of bed in her pajamas and turned off her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window at the streets of London. The sun had started to rise, and itw as beautiful outside! Mina picked up some folded clothes and walked to the bathroom across the hall. Mina dressed in her school uniform and prepared for school.  
  
Her school uniform consisted of a white long sleeved shirt with a blue flap with white stripes and a pocket, and a red ribbon that ties into a tie. She had a blue knee length skirt and wore black dress shoes. She went downstairs and grabbed her mini bookbag. It was black and looked more like a briefcase. She started walking to school.  
  
Mina skipped along to a large white house. It was a beautiful house, and it was where her friend Madison lived. Madison came out of the door as Mina walked up the sidewalk. Madison was dressed in the exact same thing because they went to the same school.  
  
Madison Taylor was pretty. She had a little longer than shoulder length black hair, she had happy blue eyes, and she was a little shorter than me. She was American, so she didn't act as polite as Mina did, usually, and she was 13. Madison's favorite things in the world were photography, photography class, Mina and Jamie, and her parents. She loved photography a lot. Madison is pretty good in school, too. Much better than Mina.  
  
"Good morning, Madison," Mina spoke cheerfully.  
  
"Morning, Mina. What's up?" Madison asked.  
  
  
"Nothing, yet. You?"   
  
"Hmm... Nothing." Madison grabbed her camcorder and pointed it at Mina as they walked side by side to school.  
  
"Say something for the camera, Mina!" Mina looked at the camera lens and smiled. She waved her hand trying to hide her face. Madison and Mina both laughed. Someone came up behind Mina and Madison and walked behind them. Madison turned around and aimed the camera at the boy's face while walking backwords.  
  
"Morning, Jamie. Smile!" Jamie just raised his head up from the sidewalk and looked at the camera with his mean looking face and looked back down.  
  
Jamie would be cute if he didn't always have that mean look to him. His name is Jamie Asai, and he is Japanese. He has short brown hair, but it's rather long, and he has clear brown eyes. Pretty brown eyes. He's a bit taller than Mina. He is 14 years old. He was wearing a shirt almost identical to Mina and Madison's, except his had a navy tie and no flap. He had navy pants with his uniform. Although he looked mean, he wasn't mean at all. Jamie was just silent. He doesn't trust anyone, maybe because he's afraid to trust. He just is usually seen with Mina and Madison, so Mina and Madison chose him as a friend. He doesn't like to talk much, and if he wants someone to go away or leave him alone, he'll speak Japanese. He's extremely smart. His favorite sport is soccer, so he is on the soccer team.   
  
Mina, Madison, and Jamie continued talking on their way to school. 


	2. Missing

Title: Missing  
By: Ella aka Serena  
  
  
  
Mina, Madison, and Jamie arrived at school. They were all in the same homeroom, probably because of how their grades were. They were in the highest classes. The three separated and went to their lockers.   
  
Mina looked at her locker and saw a paper shoved in through the little slit on her locker door. She opened her locker as the paper fell out. She bent over, picked it up, unfolded it, and read it to herself.  
  
Mina-  
I have some very negative feelings about today. Be careful.  
  
Mina folded the note back up and put it in her pocket.  
  
"What the..." Mina said aloud. She wondered what that meant. Mina observed it was in Jamie's writing. Jamie's really special. He has got some very strong mental and inner powers. I should listen to his warnings, Mina thought. Mina grabbed her books and went to homeroom.  
  
The day went by slowly. It's Friday, Mina thought. First, she went to math class and listened to the teacher explain how to do the lesson. The next class, it was band. It was a studyhall for Mina and Jamie because they didn't play any instruments. Madison played the clarinet. The next class, it was social studies. Since it was warm outside, instead they got to go outside on the playground and talk, play, and do whatever they wanted (school appropriate things.) Then, finally, lunch. Mina sat down at a table with a tray and sat down on the opposite side of Jamie. Jamie ate silently as Mina looked worried.  
  
"Where is Madison?" Mina asked. She looked around at the table and studied the lunch line.  
  
"I don't know. Weren't you with her last?" Jamie said. Mina cringed.  
  
"Yes... but when she went to her locker to get her lunch she never came down here. She packed today, so she would have just sat down." Mina was worried. Madison wasn't ever late to lunch!  
"Lunch detention, maybe?" Jamie suggested. He looked up at Mina and saw her worried face. Then he started to be serious.  
  
"Remember those negative feelings I told you about?" Jamie asked. Mina looked at Jamie. His brown eyes were serious.  
  
"Yes," replied Mina. Jamie looked outside the window.  
  
"Well, right after social studies, they became worse. Maybe it has something to do with Madison." Mina's face became solemn. She jumped off the table and ran off. Jamie followed her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jamie asked. He always had a way to make it seem like he wasn't interested when he really was. He's always disguising and hiding everything in his voice.  
  
"I am going to the office. Maybe the principal might-"  
  
"I'm sure Madison will be fine. Don't get the school involved!" Jamie interrupted.   
  
"Jamie, Madison went missing at school so it's only right!" Mina answered angrilly. Jamie grabbed Mina's wrist tightly and started to twist it a little bit. Mina looked at Jamie as if she was going to cry. Mina jerked her hand away and ran to the office. Jamie just stared at her a moment and walked off. 


	3. Artemis Reveals

Title: Artemis Reveals  
By: Ella aka Serena  
  
  
  
  
When Mina got home from school that day, she immediately called Madison's phone number. She clung to the phone tightly and waited for an answer. Mina's Mom or Dad wasn't home yet, so Artemis came down and rubbed against her legs.  
  
"Mina, you look so worried. What's wrong?" Artemis asked. He was worried about his master, Mina. His voice was kind of deep and funny sounding, but once you got used to it it was pretty cute.  
  
"Madison went missing at lunch today in school. I'm worried about her." Madison's Mom answered the phone.   
  
"Hello, Tomohoya residents. How may I help you?" her mother spoke. She was much more polite than Madison.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Tomohoya. It's me, Mina Aino. Have you seen Madison?"  
  
"No, I haven't yet. She still hasn't showed up, and the school has no idea either. Do you know where she might be?" Mrs. Tomohoya was extremely worried.  
  
"I don't. I'm sorry." Mina said. She hung up the phone after a few more words from Mrs. Tomohoya. Mina walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Artemis jumped up beside her and layed on the cushion.  
  
"Mina, I think something bad is happening. You might have to get involved in this..." Artemis trailed off. Mina looked at Artemis, stunned.  
  
"Jamie said it would be a bad day, too. You two must have some sort of power to sense things!" Mina exclaimed. Artemis stared into the cushion as if remembering something or thinking of the words to say.  
  
"Deep down inside of you, you have the same ability. You can sense these things, if you just awaken." Artemis slowed down the pace of his words. He didn't want to tell Mina this at all. Mina became interested in this, but confused. She wanted to know more, yet Artemis appeared that he didn't want her to know any more. Is this good or bad, Mina thought.  
  
"...Awaken?" Mina released the words. She almost was afraid to know. Awaken reminded her of... someone waking up after hundreds of years of sleep in a cave where they were supposed to be in an eternal slumber.  
  
"Yes. You see... 1,000 years ago, people lived out in space. It was a very serene time, and it was called the Silver Millenium. On the moon, and each one of the planets. You were the ruler of Venus, Princess Mina. You guarded the princess and the Queen on the moon as Sailor V. One day, the guardians of the outer planets could not see this evil coming to the Moon Kingdom, and it was destroyed. The evil queen had found her seven Shadow Monsters as they attacked the Moon Kingdom, and brainwashed the prince of Earth's generals into attacking the Moon Kingdom. She attacked because she was jealous that the prince loved the princess of the moon. The princess and the prince had been killed. The Queen wanted everyone to be happy and peaceful, and she wanted her daughter and the prince of Earth to be able to love each other and it not be forbidden. So she sealed everyone from our solar system, and the evil queen and her minions, inside the Imperium Silver Crystal, and you all were reborn here on Earth in the present time. Using the last of the queen's power, she died. You were to be awakened if the evil queen awakened, too... After my long journey, I found you and kept and eye on you and stayed with you just in case you would have to be awakened. And also, you're my best friend. Can you understand all of this?" Artemis asked. He looked up at Mina and Mina looked shocked. She nodded.  
  
"Artemis... who am I really then? Am I Mina Aino, 13, of Earth? Or Princess Mina, Sailor V, guardian of the Moon Kingdom and princess of the planet Venus?" she asked. Silence filled the room for a few minutes as they both sat shocked and tried to find answers.  
  
"You are you. You choose who you want to be. Your life shouldn't be guided by what happened to you in the past. If you want to be Priness Mina, you can be. If you want to be Mina Aino, you can be. But really, you are both. You were born on this planet as Mina Aino, and on Venus as a princess. If you don't want to be awakened, you don't have to be," Artemis explained. Mina smiled at Artemis.   
  
"We're a team! As long as you are with me, I'll help you every step of the way!" Artemis smiled back at Mina. He did a flip in the air as a locket fell on the carpet. The locket was medium and round and it didn't have a chain for it. It had a gold circle toward the edge of it that went all the way around the locket. It was orange on both sides of the gold circle. In the center, it had another circle, and inside this circle an orange Venus symbol with a heart instead of the circle. It was pretty! Mina picked it up.  
  
"Wow, Artemis! It's amazing!" she exclaimed, staring at it. Artemis explained what to do with it.  
  
"Hold it in your hand, and call Venus Power! You'll transform into a Sailor Scout, Sailor V. You shall, from now on, fight evil!" Mina nodded, knowing her destiny. She held the Venus locket in her hand and raised it above her head.  
  
"Venus," Mina paused, gathering up her courage, and then got a determined look on her face and continued, "Power!" 


	4. Meeting with the Enemy

Title: Meeting with the Enemy  
By: Ella aka Serena  
  
  
  
As Mina called this, she suddenly transformed. Her eyes were closed, since she could detect she was spinning. When she was done with all this turning and finally stopped, Artemis jumped on her shoulder as Mina examined the costume.  
  
She still had her red hair ribbon in her hair, she had a white necklace with a yellow crescent moon, like Artemis's, and red glasses or a mask. Obviously, it was used to hide her face. Her shirt had a plate of white armor that went from the chest up and had a shoulder shield over her shoulder on both sides. Under the armored plate there was a shirt that was white in the center, and red on both sides of it. It had a blue flap with two red stripes on them, starting from in the front and going to the back. There was a red ribbon on the center of her shirt sitting where the flap started and her orange locket was in the center of the ribbon, and it looked as if it had turned into a clear orange orb. It was still pretty! She had white gloves that came up to her elbow with three orange rings around the edge of the gloves. She had on a short blue skirt with a red all around the edge and a blue ribbon on back. Her shoes were were blue high heels. She had on a blue ribbon on her both ankles. Mina was stunned.  
  
"Now I'm Sailor V...?" Mina asked, still looking at her dress.  
  
"Yep. You are Sailor V. You are the champion of love and justice! To all those who are evil, you shall conquer," explained Artemis. Mina nodded and removed her red mask.  
  
"Alright, but how am I supposed to fight the evil?"   
  
"Step outside and I'll explain it to you." They went outside. It was evening, probably around 7pm. The sky was dark and there was a slight breeze. Other than that, it was a still, spring evening. Mina must not have noticed her parents when they came home. She missed dinner, too.  
  
"Try this, all you have to say is Venus Crescent Beam Smash, and you're body will just know what to do. Your other moves are Venus Love Chain and Circles, Venus Love Me Chain, and Venus Electric Power Punch. Got those down?" Mina nodded and put her mask back on. She decided to try her moves.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Mina cried. Her hand raised to the sky with her finger pointed and then went horizontal as a beam shot from her finger tip. The beam was orange. Mina was stunned! It was like magic!  
  
"How did I do that?" Mina asked. Artemis could see she was amazed but still enjoying it.  
  
"It is because you are Sailor V. It just comes with being a super hero." Artemis said. Mina nodded again and tried out her other attacks.  
  
"Venus Love Chain-" Artemis interrupted Mina's trying of moves.  
  
"You better not try all of them yet. I'll give you a brief description of your attacks. Venus Crescent Beam Smash is a beam that is used to injure the enemy. Venus Love Chain and Circles is used to wrap around the enemy, as a rope. Your Venus Love Me Chain is pretty muchly the same as a Venus Love Chain and Circles. It wraps around the enemy, except a surge of electricity will jolt through the chain and get the enemy to do what you want, but it doesn't last very long. Your Venus Electric Power Punch is a punch that you can use up close or far away. It knocks the enemy back and shocks them."   
  
"Okay. Where do we start? I mean, where do we start to find Madison?" Artemis thought a moment. As Artemis thought, they disappeared from where they were standing. They were being transported somewhere. They both reappeared in an icy cave. Mina looked around her and Artemis did the same.  
  
"Hello, Sailor Scout. We meet again..." Sailor V turned around and looked at someone who was sitting on an icy throne. She had long red hair and wore a purple dress. She had a black staff in her hand and had a black tiara on. She had a one white and one black bracelet on too. Sailor V couldn't see her eye color... They might have been clear eyes. Artemis mumbled something to Sailor V.  
  
"Think before you speak..." Sailor V and Artemis just looked at the lady like she was going to get it.   
  
"Remember me, Sailor Scout?" the lady asked. Her voice sounded hard and cold and evil. Sailor V just stayed silent. Artemis spoke.  
  
"She does, Queen Beryl. Give back Madison now. She has nothing to do with any of this!"  
  
"Oh, Artemis, you're so funny! Now who is this Sailor? Venus or little princess Serenity?" Sailor V flinched behind her mask.   
  
"I am Sailor V, champion of love and justice! On behalf of Venus, I will punish you!" Mina raised her arm toward the roof of the cave and pointed her finger.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she shouted. Sailor V lowered her hand and pointed her finger at Queen Beryl and the orange beam shot out toward Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl smirked evilly and a tied of Madison appeared in front of Queen Beryl as a human shield.   
  
"No!" screamed Sailor V as the beam stopped right before it hit Madison and disappeared. Sailor V ran up to Madison but then Madison disappeared again. Then, Queen Beryl held out her staff as icecicles formed up around it. She commanded the icecicles to hit Sailor V, and Sailor V started running since they were coming straight for her and Artemis. Sailor V ran quickly and picked up Artemis and jumped over a boulder as all the icecicles hit the boulder. Sailor V came out from behind the boulder and looked at Queen Beryl.  
  
"Give Madison back!" shouted Sailor V.  
  
"What would I ever do that for?" Queen Beryl smirked.  
  
"She has nothing to do with any of this!" Artemis said.  
  
"Oh yes, she does. I want to challenge this scout to a battle. If I win, Princess Venus dies, and I destroy Earth. If not, Venus will destroy me and that will be the end of it. I took this child as a hostage, so I know she will surely fight. Now, now, Sailor V. Don't think about attacking me. I have a human shield remember." Sailor V glared from behind her mask. Artemis called back to Queen Beryl.  
  
"When will this battle be?"   
  
"I'll call you. For now, bye bye." Queen Beryl moved her hand and Artemis and Sailor V started to levitate. Sailor V gave Queen Beryl a determined look and then Artemis and Sailor V disappeared. Queen Beryl stood up.  
  
"The same look she gave me the time of the Silver Millenium. An I'll get you look." Queen Beryl stepped outside of her cave as the snow fell. She looked over the land with a blanket of snow all over it. 


	5. Cards

Title: Cards  
By: Ella aka Serena  
  
  
  
Mina woke up and looked around her room. Everything seemed normal, but it didn't feel normal. It was 10 in the morning, and she got out of bed. She changed into some comfortable clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
Mina's Mother had set the table up for breakfast. Mina's dad had already left for work. Mina's Mother was pretty. She had blue eyes and short brown hair. Mina sat down at the table and grabbed a muffin.  
  
"I heard what happened about Madison." Mina's Mother was trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Hmm." Mina made a little sound. Mina sat down in a chair across from Mina and made a face as if she didn't know what to do or say.  
  
"The police will find Madison, whatever happened to her. So how did you sleep?" No they won't. They can't find Madison. Queen Beryl has taken her hostage, Mina thought.  
  
"Silent." Mina took a bite of her muffin.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit hungry? You missed dinner last night."  
  
"No. I think Madison's disappearance has really effected me." Mina's Mother frowned. She knew that Madison and Mina had been friends since grade school, so they were really important to each other. Someone then opened the mudroom door and came in and Mina leaned over in her seat to see who it was. It was Jamie. What was he doing here?  
  
"Thank you, Jamie. Here's your pay."  
  
"You're welcome, Mrs. Aino." Mina looked a little bit annoyed.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jamie?" she asked.  
  
"Jamie helps out around the house while your father is away." Mrs. Aino explained. Jamie looked over at Mina with his mean looking face, and although his eyes were mean looking, he was hiding something in there. He has a secret... Is it anything like my secret? Mina thought.  
  
"Jamie didn't think you would be feeling too good today, either, so he stopped by and offered to take you for some ice cream." Mrs. Aino smiled cheerfully. I looked at Jamie with eyes that said, "I know you're hiding some secret..." and then Jamie's expression changed for once. He smirked like it was all a game, then went back to his mean looking face. Mina went to the mudroom and put her shoes on as Jamie waited outside for her. She spotted a card on the ground and picked it up. It had "The Sun" printed on it, and the design on it was beautiful! It had a picture of a yellow sun with a face, the background was a reddish orange color, and the flames on the sun looked like fire. Mina stepped outside with Jamie and we walked along the streets of London together.  
  
The first few minutes, the two kids walked in silence. Then Jamie spoke up.  
  
"I see you found my card." Jamie continued looking at the pavement.  
  
"Oh, yes, I did." Mina handed it back to Jamie and got curious.  
  
"Those aren't normal cards, cards that you would find around here. What are they? What are they for?" she asked.  
  
"Something. What's that locket in your pocket for?" he asked.  
  
"Something," Mina answered. She knew what he was saying: We all have our secrets. Mina and Jamie walked more in silence. As odd as it sounds, Jamie started to hum a tune. Mina looked at him.  
  
"What's that you're singing?" she asked. Jamie continued huming, than spoke it in Japanese.  
  
"Nee watashitachi yarukkyanai ne. Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo. Sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha. Mezamenasai aoi senshi yo," he paused, "Mezamenasai ai no senshi yo, ne?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Mina said. She knew that he asked a question by the tone of his voice. Mina looked at the street sign and spoke again.  
  
"You didn't really plan on taking me for ice cream, did you? That was just an excuse for my Mother."   
  
"You figured it out."  
  
"Hmm..." Mina thought. Jamie sighed and sat down on a bench and Mina sat down beside him. A few more minutes of silence, then they started a conversation.  
  
"You can sense things now, too, can't you?" Jamie asked. He stared at the ground.  
  
"A little bit. How do you know that?" Mina was curious how he always got information.  
  
"You're Sailor V. A lot of power comes from you." Mina looked stunned.  
  
"Who does that make you?" Mina asked. Mina didn't quite understand herself, but Jamie knew what she meant. Mina thought it out while Jamie was thinking an answer.  
  
"A Card Captor."  
  
"What is a Card Captor, Jamie?"  
  
"It's a person who is destined to catch cards that can cause a mass amount of destruction, and once these cards are caught, the captor can use their magic powers to fight."  
  
"That explains that card I found. That's amazing that you captured that card!" As the day rolled into the afternoon, Jamie and Mina sat on the bench talking about their destinys. 


	6. Tag Along

Title: Tag Along  
By: Ella aka Serena  
  
  
  
On Saturday evening, Mina started reading a book while laying on her bed. Artemis jumped up beside her.  
  
"Knowing Queen Beryl, she will want to make this fight as needed. She probably thinks that we are planning, so she will summon you to fight her tonight. Be ready."  
  
"Alright, Artemis. Do you think it's possible that other people could have their own destiny, like a super hero kind, such as myself?"  
  
"Why, of course. It's just rare though. There wouldn't be such a big number of people."  
  
"Jamie is one of them. He's a Card Captor. He catches these cards that can cause a huge amount of destruction! And once he catches the cards, he can use their powers to fight off the rest!" Mina exclaimed. Artemis made a face.  
  
"Yeah, but he isn't as much of a super hero as you are. You fight off any evil that threatens Earth and that someone deploys. He on the other hand, is trying to fix a mistake caused by someone else on accident," Artemis said.  
  
"There isn't a difference. We both fight to defend Earth."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Can he help fight Queen Beryl with me?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, Mina. He can't. He wasn't chosen for your level of evil. He's on the smaller kind of evil;" Artemis explained, "You could get him killed and that would be an innocent life. You were chosen for-"  
  
"Oh, so his life is innocent and mine isn't?" Mina got off of her bed and started packing up a bookbag.  
  
"That's not what I meant. You two were both chosen for your own kind of evils. You with the larger evils and him with the smaller evils. If you dragged him into the larger evils, that would be an innocent life because he wasn't meant to fight the larger evils!" Mina stopped and sat down on her bookbag that she half filled.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry Artemis." Just then, they both disappeared again. This time, they went throw a spinning tunnel, so apparently they were going to a different part of the world, if it was even the world still.  
  
"Mina, transform into Sailor V!"  
  
"Alright. Venus Power!" Mina transformed into Sailor V along the way down, and a card flew from her pocket as she transformed. Artemis saw the card fly down.  
  
"Mina... what was that?"  
  
"Jamie wanted to help," Sailor V explained. Artemis and Sailor V finally saw snow below them and landed in the snow drift. Sailor V jumped up immediately and picked up Artemis.  
  
"Be ready, Mina. If you need any help, just call. Oh, and here..." Artemis jumped out of Sailor V's arms and did a flip as a sword landed below him. It was an iron bladed schimitar with a gold handle, and an orange gem right between the blade and the handle. Sailor V smiled at Artemis.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This will be used to fight Queen Beryl. With that orange Venus gem, you can also summon your moves from this sword. Now, you go fight Queen Beryl."  
  
"Right." Sailor V said, and ran off toward a shaded figure in the distance. While Sailor V ran off, Jamie, in a green Japanese yukata, came from the portal and landed beside Artemis. He managed to land on his feet. Artemis looked up at him and Jamie picked up the card and looked back at Artemis.  
  
"What are you doing here, cat?" Jamie asked. Jamie knew that he could talk, and Artemis knew that Jamie knew he could talk.  
  
"I'm Mina's mentor, why are you here?"  
  
"To help Mina. I'm supposed to find Madison and get her out of here, then return and help Mina." Jamie walked off looking for any cave or any signs of Madison or other people. 


	7. Rescue Madison

Title: Rescue Madison  
By: Ella aka Serena  
  
  
  
The sky started to get dark. The wind blew harder and harder and blew the snow around. Jamie spotted a dark cave up ahead. He went inside, and it wasn't as dark as a real cave should be. Maybe Madison is in here, he thought.  
  
Jamie stepped inside and went deep into the cave. He came out onto a balcony. He looked over to the left and the right, then down below him. To his right was another cave that probably led to the same place. To his left, there was the cave wall. Below him, there was a floor, the main floor, that had many rooms leading from it and a thrown made out of ice or rock. Jamie jumped down and landed on the steps. He stepped down them and looked from his right to his left.  
  
He walked by all the rooms and looked down the caves. He stopped at the 4th tunnel on the right and started to walk down it. In about five minutes time, he found Madison at the end. She was unconscience. Jamie untied the ropes that held her arms and slapped her gently across the face. Madison twitched and lowered her head again. Jamie slapped her again as she woke up.  
  
"Ouch... don't hit so hard..." she mumbled. She raised her head and looked at Jamie.  
  
"Ja-"  
  
"Quiet, Madison. Do you want to be trapped here any longer?" he whispered. Jamie reached over and held Madison's wrist and guided her down the tunnel. Madison rubbed her face with her other hand. Jamie and Madison were now in the main room. Madison looked around.  
  
"Jamie, there's no way out unless we get up to that balcony, but how in the world are we going to do that?" Madison asked. Jamie looked up at the balcony. He swept Madison off her feet and jumped up to the balcony and let Madison down on her feet. Madison looked at Jamie as he took her wrist again and led her out of the cave.  
  
When they were both out of the cave, a cold wind blew at Madison's face. She shivered.  
  
"It's so cold out here. How are we going to get home from here?" Jamie kept silent. He led her over to a huge boulder where Artemis and Jamie had met before. He picked up Madison. Jamie concentrated his energy with one of his cards and a tunnel appeared above their heads. Jamie started to float upwords into the tunnel. The tunnel lead them out and they fell back into England's streets. It was late out. He set Madison down and started to concentrate his energy again to get back to Mina.  
  
"Jamie, where are you going?" Madison asked. She looked at Jamie concerned.  
  
"Back there," Jamie replied.  
  
"Why?" Madison asked.  
  
"Get home. It's late. It's past you bedtime." Madison blushed angrilly and stared at him a moment. Then she turned around and started to walk home. Jamie, you're so mean sometimes. Are you trying to be mean, or are you just trying to care? Madison thought on her way home. 


	8. V is for Victory

Jamie landed in the snow. He brushed the snow off of himself and went to find Mina. Artemis stopped him.  
  
"Jamie, what are you doing back?"  
  
"I told you, I'm going to help Sailor V."  
  
"You're not supposed to. Go back to London."  
  
"Do I have to change your mind for you, cat? I can do whatever I want." Jamie walks past Artemis and Artemis winced. If I can't stop him, I should hope for the best, Artemis thought.  
  
Sailor V held her iron schimitar in front of her and made an 'x' with her arm and the sword for a shield from Queen Beryl's attack. She started to slide slowly backwords into the snow from the wind of her attack. Queen Beryl's attack started to get slower, and slower, and slower...  
  
Everything around Sailor V started to turn icy blue like it was frozen. Even Queen Beryl must have been frozen. Sailor V closed her eyes and took a sigh. She even noticed the wind had stopped, too... She looked behind herself and saw Jamie in his card captor uniform. Jamie and Sailor V just stood there and stared at each other.  
  
"Jamie, did you freeze her?" Sailor V asked slowly.  
  
"Yes. The effect won't last forever. You might want to use some sort of attack that can bind her." Sailor V nodded.  
  
"Good point." Sailor V held her iron schimitar out in front of her and aimed it toward the frozen Queen Beryl. She closed her eyes and started to focus her energy as the orange gem on the schimitar lit up a bright orange color.  
  
"Venus Love Chain and Circles!" she shouted. Sailor V opened her eyes as the sword glowed and the attack came from the sword and wrapped around the frozen Queen Beryl.  
  
Things started to turn bright around Sailor V and Jamie. The frozen effect must have worn off. Queen Beryl looked at the orange glowing chain around her.  
  
"What?! How did this happen?!" she screamed. She tried to stretch her hands out to break the chain. As Sailor V's sword held the chain in place, Sailor V decided to send another attack down the chain to shock her.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" called Sailor V. An orange beam came from Sailor V's hand and since it was aimed toward the Venus Love Chain and Circles, it went up the chain and to Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl screamed in agony.  
  
Sailor V grabbed the chain which seemed to be extending from the iron schimitar and wrapped it around the end of it around her wrist. Then she held the iron schimitar up toward her head, shut her eyes, and concentrated. Please save Earth. Please save Jamie and Artemis. For Queen Serenity's sake, please destroy Queen Beryl! On behalf of Venus, I am Sailor V, champion of love and justice. I know I can defeat her, Sailor V thought. She opened her eyes and thrust the sword out in front of her. It shot out all the way to Queen Beryl's high perch and into her chest. She screamed even louder in agony. A dark sphere with black electricity forming from it started to come out from where the sword had hit Queen Beryl.  
  
"What's going on, Jamie?" Sailor V called to Jamie. The wind gusts blew harder and the sky darkened even more.  
  
"You released the evil from inside of her by striking her heart. The evil shall engulf her, but I don't think it will finish her off." Sailor V flinched and pulled her chain toward her. Then she released it while Queen Beryl was screaming in agony. Queen Beryl didn't bother flinching at all. The pain must have been unbearable, Sailor V thought.   
  
While Sailor V was deep in thought looking at Queen Beryl, Jamie held a card up to his hand. It was the card Mina had seen earlier, the Sun. Jamie transformed while chanting something like a spell to receive the card's powers. His hair spiked up and turned red. His eyes turned red. Even his card captor uniform turned red. He looked like a child of flame. Jamie aimed carefully and shot a red sphere into the dark sphere that was engulfing Queen Beryl's semi-evil side. Jamie grabbed Sailor V's wrist and started to lead her over to Artemis. Sailor V followed along.  
  
"Jamie?" Sailor V barely even whispered.  
  
"With that solar sphere into Queen Beryl's dark sphere, it's going to explode and completely destroy this place! If you want to live, I think you're going to want to get out of here." Jamie explained. He found Artemis and stood beside him. Sailor V bent over and picked up Artemis. She closed her eyes as her gem on her bow on her shirt started glowing orange.  
  
"Take us back home!" she called. Jamie and Sailor V started to float up toward a portal above their head and went up into it. The portal closed and when they opened their eyes, they were back in London. Sailor V set Artemis down on the ground and Jamie turned his back toward Sailor V.  
  
"Goodnight, Mina. You're a true hero, Sailor V." Jamie smirked and walked off. Sailor V removed her red mask and looked down at Artemis.  
"Thank you, Artemis," she said.  
  
"Thanks for saving the world, Sailor V." Artemis and Mina walked home. 


End file.
